Super Cyalume Dorothy Coord
(スーパーサイリウムドロシー) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Fortune Party. It was first seen worn by Dorothy West in Episode 100. This coord is the upgrade to the Dream Fortune Party D Cyalume Coord. User Appearance Dress A white blouse with gold line detail on the sleeve cuffs, along with a blue strap. Around the top is a matching gold, white, and blue collar with a cherry ribbon lined in white and gold sewn to the right side of the chest. A gold lined star with a music note is sewn to the center. Around the stomach is a sapphire band with gold lines and four buttons. The skirt is in two designs, with one side being white with multiple white ruffles at the bottom and a row of tiny gold studs at the waist, while the other side is a three layer split. The top is cherry with gold, white, and blue, the second is white and gold with cherry, and the last is gold and blue with white. A ruffle of white rests on top of gold around the bottom. Sewn to the front left corner is a large blue ribbon lined in gold and white with a star to match the one from the shirt, and two longer ribbon tails hanging beneath it, one cherry, the other white. Sewn to the back is a large white bow with blue and gold accent. Comes with a blue cuff lined in cherry, white, and gold, along with small white ruffles. Shoes Blue shoes with a white sole and a bow of cherry, white, and gold sewn at the center of the white flap cuff. Sticking out from the side is a blue piece of material with white and gold lining. Comes with white and pale blue vertical striped stockings with a small cherry bow sewn above the ankle with a star in the middle. The cuff is white ruffled with blue lining and a gold band with a matching bow attached to it. Accessory A white beret with a gold band around the bottom. On the side is a pale yellow star lined in gold to match the music note in the center. Three small ribbon tails stick out from the side, coming in white, cherry, blue, and gold. It is worn on the left side of the head. Game is a Pop type Super Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Fortune Party. It first appeared in the Divine 2016 Vol.2 Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Dorothy-S3.png 160120 main v.jpg Official009.png Screenshot 2016-06-26-22-24-33.png Screenshot 2016-06-26-22-22-35.png CxSCleCXAAAXtqj.jpg large.jpg C2W-MazUAAAG3b9.jpg Thumb chara02-02.png Tumblr annr475cfy765rp091 3578.png Product 1025864.jpg Product 1025865.jpg Chara Dorohty Seasons 3.png 49d44cb9184451257fe53278ba3b8c32f12775da 599bd506bf236.jpg IMG 20170917 162001~01~01.jpg IMG 20171002 150552~01.jpg Dorothy Kami.jpg 1524218887 1 16 6cf5241bdec64e1142efc3b5d555ca88.jpg Anime Screenshots Ep 100 3.png Ep 100 4.png Ep 100 5.png Ep 100 6.png Ep 101 25.png Ep 101 9.png Ep 101 7.png Ep 101 6.png Ep 101 5.png 1474967208267.jpg Arcade SoLaMi Dressing.png Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Dorothy Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Fortune Party Category:Super Cyalume Rare Category:Divine 2016 Vol.2 Collection Category:Pop Coord Category:Cyalume Coord